Just Another Day
by Rose Mistress
Summary: It was just another day in Ikebukuro. Izaya doing his informant duties. Shizuo chasing the other down, chucking signs and vending machines. Nothing out of the ordinary routine. So what made today so different?


Summary: It was just another day in Ikebukuro. Izaya doing is informant duties. Shizuo chasing the other down, chucking signs and vending machines. Nothing out of the ordinary routine. So what made today so different?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Durarara! Just this random plot that decided to make itself known after reading too much Shizaya fanfiction.

0

Just Another Day

0

It was just another normal day for Izaya as he woke up that morning, the same grin upon his face as he got out of bed, stretching a little as he went to get ready for the usual. Roaming another, find a job for Celty and irritate his oh so fun enemy, Shizuo Heiwajima. "Today is going to be a good day. Especially when I get around to irritating my dear Shizu-chan~" he said wickedly, slipping on his trademark fur trimmed jacket, stuffed his keys into his pocket and stepped out into the new day.

0

It was just another normal day for Shizuo, alarm blaring right in his ear, prompting the usual reaction from him, silencing the sound with a firm fist which in turn, smashed the poor innocent alarm clock into tiny pieces. He yawned as he sat up, running a hand through his hair before moving to get up, heading into the bathroom to get ready for another day of debt collecting and beating the ever loving shit out of people that defied the paying of their loans. Of course, he knew stepping out onto the streets of Ikebukuro will also mean having a possibility, well to him more like a guarantee, of meeting the pestering flea.

"The little bastard better keep away from me today and actually give me some peace to do my work." he murmured to himself as he stepped out in his usual bartender outfit and grabbed his keys off the hook by the door before heading out into the midmorning sunlight, meeting up with Tom at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ready for work?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

0

Mikado, with his bag slung over his shoulder, walked along with Anri and Masaomi, Masaomi talking in his usual animated way as they walked to Raira academy for another long boring day of lessons.

"So I was thinking, after school why don't we try to hit on some girls, huh?" Masaomi asked as he looked to his best friend.

"Masaomi, you know I hate doing that. Besides when you try, they usually never respond anyway." Mikado said with a sigh as they walked. "Oh contraire. We just haven't found the right one yet! Give it time and 'glamorous looks' Masaomi Kida will find the right girl!" he said proudly and Mikado could only chuckle once more at his friend's antics before yelping as a person rushed past them. They looked curiously before Anri shoved them both out the way, moving off to the side with Mikado as a trash can came hurtling past them, landing in front of the fleeing man who screamed like a little girl in fright as he fell back.

"Well, looks like Shizuo's out. Better get out of here." Masaomi said as he grabbed their wrists and escaped with the two as said debt collector came into sight. "I wonder if anything is different for him every day he comes out." Mikado wondered as they walked.

"I'm sure he goes through the same thing every day. Nothing will change his routine unless he went through an actual day without tossing something at someone." Masaomi said with a soft laugh as they continued on their way to school. Up on the rooftops did Izaya watched, grinning his usual grin as he watched his target out grabbing his next debt payer.

"Ohh Shizu-chan~ So violent you are. Makes you the perfect pawn for entertainment when I need it." he murmured with a smirk as he watched. When the fun was over and the debt payer was left in a crumpled heap against the nearest wall, Tom and Shizuo left the scene. And with their leave did Izaya leave as well, ready to begin his day of messing with the other and get a fruitful chase out of it while he was at it.

0

"You know you need to take it a bit easier." Tom said as he walked beside Shizuo. Said man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know but they just know how the push the right buttons to make me crack." Shizuo murmured as they walked. "They may know what buttons to press but I know just how to rile that anger to new heights." A voice said from behind them, making Shizuo bristle before grabbing the nearest thing which just so happens to be a nearby sign and flung it at the irritable flea sitting right behind them. Izaya laughed with mirth as he dodged the oncoming sign, watching as it embedded into the ground and eventually drew in a crowd. Tom sighed before moving back, knowing that any spat between Izaya and Shizuo is left to them despite the increasing amount of public damage their fights usually caused.

_"Izaaayaaa!"_ Shizuo growled as he grabbed the next thing, which was a trashcan and was ready to chuck it at Izaya. "I told you time and again to never show your face around here!"

"I know but I just have too much fun, especially when you're here, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said, bringing out a flickblade, grinning as he watched the other. Shizuo gave a roar as he chucked the trashcan at the other who dodged it, tossing the flickblade at the other who merely dodged it, grabbing another sign and began the chase.

"I can't wait til the day you die!"

"Not if you die before me, Shizu-chan~ And I can't wait for that day when you get crushed lifting up something you can't handle!"

And thus begins the usual day when Izaya and Shizuo's days clashed in the streets of Ikebukuro.

0

Streets signs and vending machines littered the streets as the chase commenced, Shizuo always getting close enough to grab Izaya's jacket but in doing so always warranted another cut on his bartender suit from Izaya's almost infinite supply of flickblades. His hands itched to wring the little louse's neck but he always manages to get just out of reach of him achieving that goal. He growled as he found they were in a blocked alleyway, Izaya grinning wickedly by the linked fence on the other side.

"Well here we are, Shizu-chan." he said, still grinning.

"I told you not to call me that." he growled in reply, getting a laugh from the other.

"I know but it's so fun to see your face all scrunched up in anger when I call you that." Izaya spoke as he walked over to the other. "Besides, it's my pet name so I can choose when to use it,_Shizu-chan~_"

Shizuo bristled, watching the other calmly as he could get, seeing as there was nothing in this particular alleyway which left him with nothing to beat the bastard flea with that didn't involve getting close and having to deal with anymore cuts. His fists clenched tightly as Izaya smirked, getting closer to him until he could feel his breath against his neck. "Well, Shizu-chan, I'm finally within arm's reach of you. Aren't you gonna strangle me? Beat me to a bloody smear up against the wall? Come on, I know you've been _aching_ for some physical contact." he purred mockingly as he watched the other's expression. Shizuo could only growl as he was taunted by the incessant louse and wondered exactly what he could do although the choices given to him were sorely tempting. But then a thought occurred, a wicked little thought that had Shizuo slowly smirking as the plan coursed through his mind.

This may be the usual for him when dealing with the annoying little bug that corrupted Ikebukuro, but he might just know of a way to get rid of him for a few days so he can actually have peace outside of the satisfaction of making sure debt payers get their dues for not doing as they should.

"You know what, I have been needing to deal some physical contact to you for a long time. A flea like you should be crushed despite you little bastards being so tough to kill." he spoke as he walked towards the other, watching the flickblade that was in Izaya's hand.

"That so? So what will it be, Shizu-chan? Even though you surely know that I'll escape unharmed despite whatever wicked little thought you have run-"

Izaya's eyes widened as he was silenced, a fist bunching his shirt up as moist lips were pressed against his own. Shizuo grinned mentally as he deepened the kiss just slightly before releasing Izaya who stumbled back before hitting the dirty ground of the alleyway, flickblade lying alone at the spot where he was originally standing.

"Shizu-chan..." he whispered, touching a hand to his lips.

"See ya,_Iza-kun_." he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked out, feeling as if he accomplished something with the action that meant absolutely nothing to him.

Or so he thought.

Thus bringing a twist to the usual day of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima.

0

"I don't know why he did it, Namie! There was no warning, or at least a warning that would make me suspect that, but _still_! Shizu-chan wouldn't just kiss me like that! Punch my lights out maybe, but nothing like this." Izaya ranted as he paced in his office. Namie only watched him before sighing softly. "He might've done it just to mess with your head, Orihara. Not that it shouldn't matter since you do the same to just about everyone you meet." she said, flipping through the pages of some nameless text. "Just forget about it and you'll be fine."

"But I can't forget about it! I need to know now, I need to know his game. He's an anti-romantic sociopath. He wouldn't even know what the word love meant!" Izaya raged.

"Then play him at his own game." Namie suggested and Izaya pondered over the idea before smirking. "You're right. I've been playing these people for my pawns for the longest time. I'm not going to let my dear Shizu-chan get the upper hand over me." he said, grinning darkly.

"No one will get an upper hand on me, Izaya Orihara."

0

Shizuo sat on his be cigarette resting precariously on his lip as he thought about the course of today. Just for a moment he was starting to regret the decision he came up with to get rid of the annoying leech that liked to always cling to him. On one hand, he had a feeling the little louse would be pondering over his actions for days and leave him be but in the other hand, he was quick to figure things out and may just end up twisting his little game to his favor and that's the last thing he needed. He groaned softly as he tousled his hair in anger before putting out his half-done cigarette in the ashtray beside the bed. "For my sake, let it be the first option." he murmured before settling down for bed that night.

The next morning, both woke up at roughly the same time and while Shizuo was getting ready for another day of suppose normalcy, Izaya was plotting his own plan to rattle his beloved Shizu-chan. "We had too many of the same days. Playful banter and eager chases. Thanks to his little stunt, I've found a nice little change in our routine." Izaya spoke with a grin, sliding on his jacket before stepping out. Shizuo was doing the same, giving his morning greeting to Tom before they walked off into the streets of Ikebukuro. "So, what happened to you yesterday after Orihara showed up?" Tom questioned as he looked over to the other.

"Nothing. Hopefully he won't show his face around here." Shizuo murmured as they walked. Tom only nodded and told him of the list of people they needed to hunt down and he nodded as they walked in silence. At least an hour into the day did the bane of his existence decided to show himself, grinning that same grin as he watched him from afar.

"Shizu-chan~! So glad to see you today!" Izaya said cheekily and he growled, ready to reach out and grab the nearest roadside railing off the sidewalk as he watched him. "Shizuo..." Tom warned.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, such a mean trick you played on me yesterday! But I didn't think you swung _that_ way, much less felt that way towards _me_." he said as he walked towards him. "Don't count on thinking that meant something." Shizuo growled.

"Oh? But why not? I actually wouldn't mind a second taste actually." he purred, the comment making Shizuo's last thread of resolve snap and he grabbed said railing, ripping it from the ground. "I hate hearing you talk!" he roared as he chucked the railing at Izaya who only jumped out of the way and darted off. "Come on, Shizu-chan! You can do better than that!" he called. Tom slapped his forehead as the monster of Ikebukuro was released. "I wonder if there's ever a possibility of him actually ignoring Orihara's taunting. It might actually make his day go by easier." Tom murmured to himself, knowing it will be a while before the other returned so they can do their jobs as debt collectors.

Shizuo gripped a nearby road sign, jerking it from the ground before chasing after the irritable flea once more. He should've known better that his plan might backfire on him but the problem now is trying to figure out what game Izaya was playing at now. He didn't the other would exploit his once little scheme and he felt that warning bells should've gone off the moment he fell for the usual bait from the little bastard. Izaya only laughed, skipping along every few steps before stopping. He turned to face the other, grin still present and Shizuo slid to a stop, heaving but gripping the sign tightly, ready to smash the other with it.

"What game are you up to now, you little louse?" he questioned, eyes narrowed behind tinted glasses.

"Oh, no game. But then again shouldn't I be asking you about games, beloved Shizu-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that!" he hissed, swinging the sign but a few flicks of some blades Izaya had in hand and the sign careened into the wall, Shizuo gripping onto the cut post while Izaya was safely standing on the other side. Said broker grinned before walking over towards Shizuo who already tossed the post and was ready to grab another but Izaya was quicker, forcing the other into a nearby wall, a flickblade hovering just beneath Shizuo's chin.

"I could slit your throat right now if I so choose to and all my problems would be done. But where's the fun in that? Instead, I'm going to exploit the little idea you had played on me. I was surprised yes, but then I thought about it and you know, I actually liked it. How about you, Shizu-chan? Did those aged heartstrings get a little tug when you decided to kiss me?" he questioned, looking into the dark eyes before him. The other could only growl once more. "Get away from me before you find yourself a pained heap on the ground."

"Oh Shizu-chan, so mean. Maybe this might convince you a little." Izaya spoke as he removed the blade before leaning in to kiss him softly, hands grabbing at the other's wrists so that he could milk this for all it's worth. But of course, over the course of the few seconds their lips met, something began to slowly grow outside of their own will. Izaya pulled back and licked his lips. "How about now, Shizu-chan? Anything?" he questioned playfully. Shizuo had a sneer upon his face but didn't say a word, jerking his wrists from Izaya's grip, making the other step back but he didn't get far as he was grabbed, slammed into the wall and dark eyes looking into his own reddish brown eyes.

"You damn flea. I should kill you here and now. I was hoping to make you confused for a couple days so I can go on with a usual day without you pawing around for some fun. And now look where it's gotten us." he grumbled darkly. "Thanks to you, my entire schedule is fucked up."

"Aww, you need a break from the norm. Hell, so did I." Izaya said with a grin. "I love everyone here except for you. But my hatred for you has held a certain place in my little heart, Shizu-chan."

"Damn it, I fucking hate you."

"Hate you too." The broker replied lovingly before their lips met in another kiss, Shizuo's grip on Izaya's jacket's loosening a bit while the other's arms came to wrap around his shoulders. They were so engulfed in the moment they missed the telltale bray of Celty's motorcycle as she came down the road. She only got a glance at the scene before shaking her head, trying to figure out whether they were at each other's necks or something else.

_'This is new. I'm used to it being just another day of Shizuo ready to beat Izaya into the ground at any time I manage to find one or the other on my rounds.'_ she thought to herself._'This may just end up being the first of many odd days to come, breaking the routine of what this city is used to.'_ She hummed to herself before nodding.

_'Well, at least this will give me time away from being a deliverer for a while with Shizuo distracting Izaya now. But nothing will change regardless, I'm sure. It'll be just another day in Ikebukuro.'_

0

Zypher: All done with this little one-shot for my next step into another category. Too much Shizaya fanfiction finally urge me to write my own. Only problem is with new fanfiction in another category always leaves me unsure of a good turnout. Ah well, I'll leave that to the readers if there is any. Might as well call this a test of whether I have the skills to do a multichaptered Durarara! fanfic in the near future. Well hoped you all enjoyed cause frankly, I think the second half of this began to suck by the time I got it out. Ja ne all.


End file.
